


Surprise!

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Some times a break in the routine is not as pleasant a surprise as is hoped.Old friends of Carmilla's come to pay a visit to the new human.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after season 3 before the movie only Mattie was never killed.

Carmilla’s routine was simple.

Wake up from Laura’s alarm.

Make sure Laura is awake.

Ensure that Laura actually goes to class on time.

Try and go back to sleep.

Give up on sleep.

Make herself breakfast.

Screw around until it was time to meet Laura at the bus stop.

No matter what Carmilla was doing she always made sure to meet Laura at the bus stop excited to finally see her girlfriend after a long day alone.

So when Laura off the bus and couldn’t spot Carmilla anywhere she was a bit concerned. She double checked her phone and no messages were suggesting that Carmilla was not coming.

It was only two blocks from the bus stop to their apartment so it wasn’t a huge deal, Laura was a big girl and could walk home alone, she was usually alone when she made the walk to school but she could defend herself, with or without bear spray. So she made the short walk back home and up the many stairs to their apartment. 

“Honey I’m ho-” Laura cut off her joke greeting as she saw the state of the apartment. Someone ransacked their place. “Carm!” Laura ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her this how people in horror movies get killed. She didn’t really care about the damage it was just stuff but it did make her panic more about her girlfriend. “Carm!” Laura checked the bedroom and found the tablet on the yellow pillow.

They didn’t own a tablet.

She hit the home button and felt her heart catch in her throat. The tablet was already on a webpage. A live leak like page, a live leak page that showed her girlfriend tied and gagged in a chair with her hair sticking to her face with blood. Her eyes weren’t open but Laura could see her breathing at least. 

This had to be targeted. No way this was just a random attack. Someone who knew Laura (could be anyone with an internet connection), someone who knew that Carmilla was back to being a weak human (again anyone with an internet connection), someone that had a grudge against them for any reason.

Laura knew that at least it couldn’t have been any of Carmilla’s vampiric siblings since they would have died when they defeated the dean (Laura made sure her deal only saved Danny and Carmilla). 

It was a video stream that claimed to be live, but it wasn’t a video call so it wasn’t like Laura could talk to Carmilla, or the kidnappers. 

“ **Keep watching for further instructions.** ” A deep voice came through the speakers. 

Laura didn’t know what to do. 

…

Danny had started to clean up the mess left by the kidnappers. 

Laura called her friends because well she didn’t know what to do and she sure as hell was not going to do it alone. 

Danny was glancing at Laura who was just sat on the couch watching the stream of Carmilla still out cold. Now and then shadows would pass across Carmilla which leant more evidence to it truly being live, at least in Laura’s mind. 

“Why would they do this?” Danny frowned as she picked up the rare first editions that Carmilla loved and treasured. “I mean they can’t be regular human kidnappers since they tend to do it for money and don’t leave wallets full of cash on the kitchen counter. Seriously why do you keep your wallet filled with cash on the kitchen counter?” 

“It’s Carm’s wallet. She only uses the cash for deliveries.” Laura seemed to think that was the most normal thing ever. 

“So someone broke in, looking for something, maybe found it, kidnapped Carmilla and left you a tablet so you could watch Carmilla. Why?” 

“Why? How would I know? If I thought this was going to happen I wouldn’t have gone to classes.” Laura snapped her eyes still focused on the screen. 

“I’m just thinking out loud. We’ll find her don’t worry. She’s been through worse, she’ll be fine.” Danny tried to reassure her. She was sure if whoever took Carmilla wanted her dead, she would be dead. 

Laura almost jumped when she heard the voice come through the device again. 

“Bring Lilita Morgan’s notebook to Gibraltar Point Lighthouse tonight at midnight. If you fail to do so, we will kill Mircalla.” The video feed cut off showing just a black screen. 

“Do you know where the dean’s notebook is?” Danny asked not sure what to do now.

“Pretty sure it’s probably near Silas. You still can’t just poof away like Carm and Mattie could?” 

“No I still can’t teleport. I can see if I can literally run across the atlantic ocean though.”

“Maybe Carm has a number to call Mattie in her phone.” Laura started looking through the mess for a sign of Carmilla’s phone. Of course Mattie would be livid that someone was hurting her sister. 

“So you think Mattie could get us the notebook?” 

“I think Mattie will murder and or torture whoever decided this was a good idea.” Laura had no doubt that if Mattie was willing to kill for the sake of propriety with The Dean, (even though Mattie herself had tried to kill her) if someone tried to kill Carm, Mattie would rip them to shreds. The few times Mattie has come to visit she was extra protective of Carmilla simply because she was back to being human and Mattie would tease her about ‘avoiding balls’ and even as a joke brought Carmilla an ‘attack whistle’ since she was now a defenseless weak human. Laura checked the usually spots Carmilla phone would end up, under the pillow, between the couch cushions, on the bathroom counter, on the shower shelf, and in the fridge. It was nowhere to be seen. 

“ Her phone is gone. How the hell do we get in touch with Mattie?” Laura was starting to panic. She trusted Danny when she was human and she can be scary as fuck as a vampire but she didn’t know who had Carm or what they could do. She liked knowing that if it came between saving her or Carmilla, Mattie wouldn’t hesitate to save Carmilla. Danny would totally leave Carmilla to die. 

“You could try saying her name three times staring into a mirror and spinning around.” 

…

It turned out that Carmilla, who while she had a perfectly good smart phone she kept losing, also kept an updated address book. Like some old woman who needs to know what the number for the milk man was, it was kept on Carmilla’s nightstand which also much to Laura’s amusement, contained a baggie of hard candy. 

So while sucking on a werther’s, Laura went through the address book annoying written in German but thankfully names and numbers looked the same.

“Belmonde, Matska. Got a number. “ Laura typed it in her phone quickly hoping it was still in service. 

“ **What is it Lois?** ” Mattie’s voice asked completely annoyed. 

“Someone broke into our home looking for your mother’s notebook. They took Carm.” 

“ **I’ll be right there.** ” 

Laura looked over at Danny. “She’s coming here.” 

It took Mattie twenty minutes before she was strolling into the apartment. 

“Give me all the information you have.” Mattie demanded. 

…

Laura jumped when the tablet dinged showing that the stream was back on. Carmilla was still tied and gagged on the chair. Now instead of just the open cut on her forehead her left eye looked like it was starting to swell shut and her bottom lip was split in half. She was awake this time and really pissed off. She was glaring which was impressive since all she had to work with was one eye and a taped over mouth. 

“ **You called Matska.** ” The voice sounded over the speakers. “ **For that this is going to happen now.** ” Laura watched in shock as a hand grabbed a first full of Carmilla’s hair and yank her head back. Laura watched in horror as some woman with long straight brown hair came into the frame, her fangs fully visible. “ **Hope you’re watching Matska.** ” The woman smirked into the camera before biting down into Carmilla’s neck. 

“Please tell me you recognise her.” Laura whispered to Mattie. 

“I do and I’m already planning how long to drag out her death.” Mattie growled watching as Carm’s one open eye started to roll in the back of her head. 

“You have no idea where the notebook is do you?” Danny asked raising an eyebrow at Mattie. 

“I know it could be in one of ten locations but it doesn’t matter. They aren’t getting it.” 

“If they don’t get they’re going to kill Carm.”

“She might already be dead.” Danny pointed to the screen where the woman was still drinking from Carm. 

“ **Meeting is now in one hour.** ” The voice spoke before the stream cut off. 

“Is an hour enough for us to figure out a plan?” Laura asked looking between the two vampires. 

“I’m not sure what you two are going to be doing but I’ll have it fixed in less than a minute.” Mattie answered with a hint of something very dark in her voice.

…

Pulling up to the lighthouse Laura had never been more positive that her heart has ever bet faster in her life. She faced off a Goddess and literally had her heart ripped from her chest and she was less terrified than she was right now. 

“Lois stay in the car, I don’t want to hear it from Carm for you getting killed.” Mattie ordered Laura. 

“Why do you think I’ll get killed?” 

“You’re a weak human.” 

“Laura Carm is most likely still unconscious, the last thing we need during a fight is you only seeing Carm and getting hurt because you’re not paying attention.” Danny put in a nicer way. 

“Fine.” Laura gave in leaning against the car. It was going to suck, she was just going to have stay here and worry. 

…

Carmilla was light headed and dizzy. She had a headache and she was starting to lose feeling in her hands. These guys were much better at tying a girl up than Laura and the Nitwit squad were. 

The four people who ruined their apartment and tied her up looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. She knew that she must have met them back when she was a vampire since they kept calling her Mircalla. 

“All you had to do was tell us where the notebook is Mircalla.” The brunette woman smirked from her spot sitting on the railing from the stairs. “Not that I didn’t enjoy tasting you.” She winked. “No witty comeback? Cat got your tongue?” 

“Leave her alone Anne.” The man sat on the steps ordered. His shaggy black hair in his eyes. 

“Fuck off James.” Anne hissed. 

“Will you two get focused. Matska is involved now.” A tall woman commanded near the entrance to the lighthouse. “Thanks to Anne’s ego, Matska is going to be furious.” 

“She was the only one who has tasted Mircalla. How could I not ruin that?” Anne defended her action. 

“I told you to kidnap the human, not Mircalla. We threaten that human girl and Mircalla would get us the notebook.” 

“Well Mircalla was the only one home, plus she’s human now the rumors were true.”

“That doesn’t matter if we don’t get the notebook, which we totally aren’t going to be getting now because Matska is going to be coming here on a murder spree, so I am leaving with Mircalla while you distract her.” 

“It was my idea to steal the notebook.” Anne stressed crossing her arms. “I found out where Mircalla was living.” 

“And that was the last useful thing you did.” 

James went over to Carmilla and ripped the tape off her mouth. “What do you think Mircalla?”

Carm just took advantage of having her mouth free to spit blood in his face. 

“How fucking dare you!” James grabbed her by the throat squeezing hard before shoving her back on the floor hard. 

He moved to step on her throat now that she was on the ground but found himself thrown back into the wall. 

“How exactly did you think would end Elizabeth?” Mattie who was now pinning James to the wall with one hand around his throat looked over at the tall woman clearly in charge. 

“Hello Matska. Come to collect the weak human?” 

“Among other things.” Mattie answered glaring at the woman while she literally tore the head off of James letting his headless body fall limply to the floor before throwing the head away. “I don’t care what the reason behind this disaster of an idea or why you would want Mother’s notebook but you harmed Mircalla so I don’t care about your reasoning.”

“Mattie, still tied to a chair on the floor.” Carmilla grumbled. 

“If you can complain you’re fine.” Mattie had already ripped out some organ from Anne leaving just Elizabeth. 

“Well Matska, ask Mircalla to confirm if you don’t trust me but I never laid a finger on her. So you have killed James and from the look of it Anne isn’t going to be getting up anytime soon, kill her too if you want. How about we just let bygones be bygones.”

“That isn’t going to happen Elizabeth, you know that. You know the rules when it comes to Mircalla.” 

“Of course, Lilta always did love her best.” 

“Tell me about it, seven hundred years meant nothing once she saw her. I might as well not have existed.” This was when Danny (after finally getting Laura to stay in the car) entered the light house.

“Ah look at the infant.” Elizabeth laughed looking over Danny. “Come for Mircalla too?” 

“You know her Mattie?” Danny asked getting Mattie to look away from Elizabeth for a millisecond. Elizabeth used that time wisely to get back to Mircalla where she pulled the chair up off the floor and kept her hand over Carmilla’s throat. 

“We’re old friends.” Elizabeth answered for Mattie. “Now we are going to calm down or the little countess is going to be in worse shape than she is now.”

“It’s two against one.” Danny pointed out.

“By the time you can touch me I could have her neck snapped like a twig. So we all calm down, Mircalla doesn’t need to get hurt and we get to leave in one piece. Take Anne if you want I don’t care.”

“It’s Elizabeth Mattie, you know you can’t trust her. I’m dead no matter what happens.”

“Now, now I’ve treated you better than the other girls.” Elizabeth started. 

“Why do you want the notebook?” 

“She took some things that were mine. Hid them from me. She wrote where they are in that notebook. I want them back.”

“You should have just asked, you know I have no love lost for Mother.” 

“You have no idea where the book is let alone my stolen items. This one however.” Elizabeth gave a sharp tug on Carmilla’s hair. “She knows where all the bodies are buried.” When Danny moved closer to them Elizabeth used one of her sharp nails to cut open a small cut in Carmilla’s cheek. She moved the now bloody nail to her mouth to lick the blood off. “Where is the book Mircalla?” When Carmilla made no sign of going to answer her Elizabeth just sighed tightening her grip on Carmilla’s throat cutting off her airway. “I didn’t want to do this.” 

Before Carmilla could fully blink she was shoved hard into the wall, the chair breaking under her. Danny was by her side and Mattie had Elizabeth pinned to the floor. 

“Carm, Carm are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Danny made sure the rope was fully of Carmilla before carefully picking her up. “Let’s get you out to the car so Laura can stop worrying.” Carm just nodded weakly before feeling the rush of air moving past them so fast. 

“Carm! Are you okay? Are you in pain?” When Danny deposited Carmilla in the backseat Laura wasted no time in fussing over Carmilla. 

“I’m fine, might have a new scar or two though. Think they’ll look hot?” Carmilla was trying to keep Laura from worrying. 

“You could make hair curlers and crocs look hot.” Laura grabbed the first aid bag off the floor of the backseat and started looking for everything she needed to help tend to Carmilla’s wounds. “Is Mattie still taking care of whoever is responsible?” 

“Yeah. She killed one guy, this other woman was on the floor, Anne I think, she had stuff pulled out of her chest and when we left she was pinning Elizabeth down and beating the crap out of her.” Danny informed Laura watching as Carmilla whined from the cleaning solution. 

“How are you feeling with the blood loss? It looked like she took a bunch.” 

“It’s fine see?” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and placed it over her heart so Laura could feel her heartbeat. 

“So who were they?” Laura was determined to have something to distract herself from the fear and worry. 

“Old friends. James claimed he was Jack the Ripper but Maman never believe him. Anne Bonny, she was this big deal pirate in the eighteenth century, she’s the one who bit me. Then there is Elizabeth, she is the most terrifying person I have ever met and that include Maman.” 

“What’s so scary about Elizabeth?” 

“When she was alive she was known as The Bloody Countess.”

“That was Elizabeth Bathory?” Danny asked from the front seat now completely shocked. 

“Elizabeth Bathory is a vampire?” 

“Yes. She was with Mattie and Maman when I first met them.” Carmilla explained. “All I heard from her for years was how I would have made such a perfect addition to her collection. Maman being the possessive and jealous type, didn’t that the threat very well.”

“Did she really bathe in the blood of her victims?” 

“Yeah she never stopped doing that.” 

“Do you know what The Dean stole from her?” Danny had to ask as she tried to focus on anything but the bloody wounds that Laura was applying pressure to.

“Yeah, she stole Elizabeth’s diaries from when she was human. She had detailed notes on what she did with each girl.” Carmilla saw the Laura’s eyes light up and had to jump in quick. “I don’t know where they are Laura, we can’t go get them so you can make this huge journalistic discovery.”

Laura’s phone chimed with a message from Mattie telling her to take Carmilla to a hospital, Mattie would be busy for a few hours while she reminded Anne and Elizabeth about the rules. Laura just texted back to make sure that they were reminded slowly and painfully. 

“Mattie says she’s going to be awhile and she wants us to bring Carmilla to a hospital.” Laura informed Danny who nodded. 

“I’’ll drop you two off and get Perry to help clean up your place.”

“It’s fine I’ll deal with that, I’m booking us a hotel anyways for a few days so we can upgrade security in the apartment and have it cleaned and restored back to normal.” Laura had finished tending to the more drastic of the wounds. 

“I’m going to have a nap you two think up how to explain these injuries to the hospital.” Carmilla explained while she cuddled into Laura. 


End file.
